


Month of Free Time

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [8]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen, Knitting, nothing really here my dudes, thinking about your sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: During a month of inactivity, Ana has some Thoughts
Relationships: Mariana Guerrero-Suarez&Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Month of Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS for writing:  
> 380 words/10 = 38  
> 38*5 = 190pts  
> 3*50 = +150pts  
> Total: 340pts
> 
> Chunk one is worth:  
> EXP: 7   
> Purification: 15%

Now that Luis knew about her being a magical girl, he was a lot more present in her life than he had been since the divorce. He made a point to check on her and poke his nose into the magi's work, which... well, his concern was nice and all but... Mariana was pretty sure only magi were supposed to be worrying about witches! They were the only ones who could fight witches, after all. Her telling him this didn't go very well.

Honestly, Mariana should have expected he'd be upset with her. But it hadn't occured to her that it'd sound like she was babying him. He got upset and stormed off and it was just a whole big thing. Why couldn't she have magic like in Harry Potter, where she could cast a spell and find a lost thing? That'd be useful.

Aside from family troubles, Mariana had taken up knitting as a hobby. She'd done it a couple of times before, but she never had the patience to really stick to it and finish her projects. Nowadays... she really wanted something quiet to do to destress, and homework wasn't always available and honestly didn't always do it. She could hum or sing while she knitted a scarf or a hat and just calm down after going on witch hunts or arguing with Luis or her papa. Papa wasn't too happy with how often she snuck out, but she wasn't going to tell him she was a magi if she could help it. He'd tell her no and try to make her give back her wish! Like hell that was happening. Plus... Flow had said something about 'no refunds' when she granted the wish, so it was probably a moot point anyway.

Mariana had also taken the time to try and improve her aim with slingshot in the park. It wasn't quite the same as shooting with her pistols, but she couldn't exactly go shooting things with bullets all willy-nilly, and she definitely couldn't get into a shooting range without her papa finding out about it! There just had to be somewhere else she could practice, and this was her best idea.

Luis still poked his nose into her life from time to time, but... what little she'd managed to repare their relationship since papa won her in the custody battle had been ruined by her outburst. She... wanted to apologize, but Luis usually didn't want to hear it. This was so unfair!


End file.
